Day and Night
by BlackRozes
Summary: Out of options, a desperate Sesshoumaru must resort to measures that he doubts would win him favor in Kagome's eyes.


Night and Day

BlackRoze

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha-I don't think I want to…but Fluffy is another story. .-

"Miko! Die!" A huge red dragon youkai in its real form roared. Its stout arms were covered in blood, its claws bright red.

Kagome leaned weakly against a tree, blood dripping down her right arm, trailing down her bow and pooling on the earth. She had three slashes from side to side across her abdomen, soaking her school fuku with blood. Blood ran in rivulets down both her legs, two deep cuts making their way across both her thighs. Inuyasha was slumped against a tree across from her, unconscious. The dragon had dispatched of him quickly. Sango and Miroku were hammering it with attacks, but aside from a few annoyed swipes at them, it came only after her.

A brown ball of fur, previously hiding behind a bush, raced towards the dragon when it headed for her again.

"Shippou, no!" Kagome screamed, fearing for him. She drew up her bow, aiming for its eyes, her pain momentarily forgotten. She swiftly released it, thanking kami there was no wind.

The purifying arrow hit its target as Shippou reached his. Fox fire danced across the dragons face, obscuring its view. Shippou jumped off as soon as the dragon began to claw at its face and narrowly missed being sliced in half.

Kagome supported herself on her bow, all her energy now spent. She couldn't drag up the energy to run, now that the dragon had started to come towards her again. The dragon roared, knocking Sango into a tree and sending Miroku after her. Kagome's vision blurred, as she felt herself falling into unconsciousness fast.

Suddenly a white blur raced by her, and she saw the dragon turn to face the newcomer. She had not even blinked before the dragon started to fall. The white blur raced towards her, and she felt herself fall deeper into nothingness. Her vision cleared and then blurred, giving her a glimpse of red eyes leaking amber and silver hair. She sighed as she felt arms wrap around her, and fell into oblivion, her last thought 'Sesshoumaru….'

Sesshoumaru growled. There was a faint scent of lilacs and cherry blossoms in the breeze, but it was overpowered by one thing-blood. Her blood. His eyes bled red. His Kagome was hurt, and he had not been able to prevent it. He growled again, racing through the foliage, his nose leading the way. 'Its getting stronger…too strong. She has lost too much blood.' With that thought, his eyes became red, and he ran, faster than his true form could have ran.

He burst though the clearing, his bloodthirsty mind taking in all he saw. He located Kagome easily enough. She was leaning against a tree, bleeding profusely, and slipping into oblivion fast. He lost no time in slashing through the dragon youkai who had caused the damage with his claws. Before the dead youkai had even touched the ground, he was standing before Kagome. His rage grew as he assessed the damage; three large and deep gashes ran across her abdomen from one side to another. A deep gouge crossed her right bicep and her thighs sported two deep cuts that caused rivulets of blood to run down her legs. There were also many bruises and cuts, that she must have gained when trying to run. He watched as her eyes closed and drew her close. He felt her fall into oblivion and knew that she was holding onto consciousness by a thread before. With that much blood loss, he was amazed that she could have even stood.

He turned around, Kagome in his arms. He surveyed the battle site, and snarled at the slumped figure of his half-brother, Inuyasha. He had not done as well a job as he could have, otherwise Kagome would not have been hurt so. His face softened marginally when he looked down at Kagome. He summoned his cloud, wanting to take her away. He was determined to heal her, even if he had to let her go.

Sesshoumaru landed in a clearing. The sun was slowly setting, and the light provided was slowly leaving. Kagome had not yet woken up, content to sleep, cuddling Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail. His tail was now covered in blood, not that he minded. What irked him though, was the thought that Kagome was the one who bled. He walked towards a rock wall across the clearing, careful not to jar Kagome. He started when Kagome mumbled 'fluffy' and clutched his tail tighter to her. He had to smile; even covered in blood, she was just too cute. 'Not to mention beautiful…and sexy…' He shook his head at his thoughts.

Kagome slowly slid back to consciousness. Her whole body hurt, and she seemed to be covered in a layered of dried paint. 'Blood, my blood…Fluffy!' With that thought, her eyes flew open. 'Fluffy?' The first thing she saw was a white. It was all over her face. Her nose was buried in it, and inhaling, she smelt a forest. She drew away, her glance wary. 'Obviously not Inuyasha…' She noticed that they had stopped moving and chanced a glance up.

"Sesshoumaru!" She managed to squeak out.

"Kagome! You are awake." His eyes widened, his face soft. He squeezed her closer to him in reaction.

Kagome whimpered, causing him to draw away, and apologetic look on his face.

"Gomen, Kagome."

She shook her head lightly, wincing when she stretched a cut along her collarbone. "Where are we, Sesshoumaru? Where are the others?" She refrained from saying Inuyasha's name, knowing it would provoke him.

"Please, Kagome, trust me. I will not harm you." 'He wants me to trust him? But he-' Her train of thought was cut off abruptly when he cupped her cheek gently. "Onegai, Kagome." She watched as his eyes softened, and knew that she could trust him. She nodded mutely watching as his face brightened, if only marginally. 'God, he looks beautiful.' She blushed at her thoughts and looked away.

Sesshoumaru watched her blush, a smile tugging at his lips. He looked up at the wall he was standing in front of and searched for an indent he knew was there. Finding it, he pushed on it, transferring his strength to his arm, willing the wall to part. A section of the wall moved in, and another pushed out. The passageway revealed was dim, the light coming from odd crystals imbedded in the stone. He heard Kagome gasp, watching the crystals play with the light. He smiled softly, walking with her still in his arms.

"You have lost much blood. I wish to heal you. Your wounds are many, and some are severe." He felt her nod against him, snuggling into his warmth. He felt her shiver and frowned. The passageway had a little draft, and he knew that in her condition, it was dangerous. He quickened his pace, wrapping his tail securely around her.

They met the end of the passageway, which had led to a clearing. They were in a hollow crater, one that housed a spring. He gently set her down, and headed towards the spring. He kept a tight grip on her with his tail, carrying her still.

"Sesshoumaru, I trust you, but why are we here?" Kagome asked tiredly, looking not at her surroundings but at him, her eyes fighting to keep open. Her eyes traced the marks on his cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead. In her opinion, he looked like an angel. A fallen angel.

"To heal you." He replied softly. "I've never done this before, but as your wounds are severe, and as you bled constantly, this way would be best. You would die, if you try the conventional means of healing. Already your heart beats slower than it should." Sesshoumaru withdrew the Tenseiga and the Toujikun from his sash. He knew that the Tenseiga could heal her, but it would not listen to him. Sighing, he left them on the ground and turned back to the spring.

"Why do you want to save me, Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly as Sesshoumaru started to walk into the spring.

'Because I care. Because I would die without you. Because I love you.' He did not answer, did not voice his thoughts aloud. Instead, he walked steadily into the water, stopping in the center of the spring, the water coming to his chest. He gently set Kagome down, the water coming up to just below her chin, keeping a loose hold on her in case she collapsed.

"I am sorry, this will hurt." With that, he slashed himself across his wrist with his right hand and let the blood drip into the water. All at once the spring started to froth, the already warm water grew more so. His eyes, closed, snapped open when he felt Kagome collapse into him. 'No!' He felt her already slow heart beat slow down even more, beating irregularly. Her skin was a ghostly pallor, her body cold.

"No!" In the back of his panic ridden mind, he realized that he had taken perhaps too long and that there might not be another way. He crushed her close to his chest, knowing that she would probably never forgive him for doing this, but having to do so anyway. He slashed himself a second time, and once again let his blood drip down. He drew away, and with elongated fangs, bit down in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, drawing a whimper from the otherwise still Kagome. He swept Kagome into his arms and cradled her, submerged in the frothy water, waiting. He could feel what felt like sharp knives tearing into his body-the spell was working. He watched as her body healed itself, wounds closing slowly. He waited, hoping it would work. Hoping that she could still be healed.

He let out a sigh when the wounds across her abdomen healed. She would make it. He waded his way from the water towards a rock, his tail still holding on to Kagome. He sat there; cradling her in his arms, watching as all her wounds slowly disappeared from her body. He couldn't resist a smile when she took hold of his tail and snuggled into it. He dreaded when she would wake up, knowing that she might possibly hate him for what he did.

Kagome slowly woke to warmth and a fluffy something in her arms. 'Sesshoumaru!' She sighed, what was it with her and his tail? She made to sit up, opening her eyes and realized that she was in Sesshoumaru's lap. What had happened? All she remembered was being lowered into the water, him apologizing, and then everything went black. She no longer hurt all over, and looking at herself, she no longer had any cuts or bruises either. She smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who was watching her with guarded eyes.

"Arigatou!" She cried, wrapping him in an impulsive hug, his tail still grasped in her hold.

"Do not thank me yet, as I doubt you would be happy as to the means of you keeping your life."

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, drawing away from him.

"It seems that I was a little too slow, and you had lost a little too much blood. You were about to die, and I knew that there was no other way. What I should have done was perform the blood ritual, which would have healed you. The blood in my veins is potent, and it can heal. As your wounds were numerous, I decided to bring you to this spring, which would amplify my bloods power while reducing its potency so you would not die." Sesshoumaru paused, his eyes traveling over the spring that no longer frothed to the trees that surrounded them. "Coming here, however, took up precious time, and it brought you closer to death. As I started the ritual, you collapsed, and so I did the only thing I could; I marked you. You share my blood, like you would have before, only stronger. The blood ritual and the marking combined would be a stronger healing spell. I hoped that it would work; I may be youkai, but youkai's can still die from blood loss so I did not know if you would make it. Thankfully, you did. You are stronger than most, Kagome." Sesshoumaru finished, waiting for a reaction. "Gomen, Kagome."

"What are you apologizing for? You saved my life!" Kagome burst out suddenly. She hugged him again.

"I marked you, Kagome. It was without your permission."

"Marked? What, exactly, does that mean?"

"It means that you are now my mate, Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru paused, as if hesitant to give the rest of the information. "The bond cannot be broken, not even in death, as your marking became permanent. You share my power, though you are not full, or even half youkai. Others cannot claim you, as the bond forbids it. I am sorry I took away your choice. I know you would rather it be with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked away, sorrow in his gaze.

"M-Mate?" Kagome asked, surprised. Her hand flew to the scarred puncture marks above her collarbone, where she instinctively knew the mark was located. His answer was a brief nod.

Minutes passed, Kagome reflecting over his words. He had sounded sad when he had said Inuyasha's name. The tone had been devoid of any hate, only holding sadness and bitterness. She looked up at his face and saw the sorrow in his eyes. Her heart broke, seeing this proud taiyoukai look so crestfallen. She easily read the emotions in his face and eyes- sadness, relief, hope, anger, and love. She made her decision, knowing that she would lose a lot doing so, but gain something worth more. She reached up and cradled his face.

"Yes, I would have liked it to be with Inuyasha." She saw his face fall, and if it were even possible, his eyes grew sadder. "But he is not who marked me. You are, and you were the one who saved me from death. So it means that my loyalty lies with you. Yes, I loved Inuyasha, but you are now my mate, and I will stand by you till the end, not Inuyasha." She watched as his face lit up in joy, and smiled at the positively cute look he had on now. Whoever thought the ice prince could show emotions?

"Aishiteru, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered softly before he buried his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her.

"I-I cannot say the same right now, but give me time, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied, running her fingers through his hair, his tail still clasped within her right hand.

Sesshoumaru growled in answer and nuzzled deeper. Kissing her neck, he pulled back. "I know, and I will wait." With that, he leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against hers. He felt her respond instantly and crushed her to him. His tongue sought entrance, licking her bottom lip. Hesitantly, she parted, letting his tongue in. The once chaste kiss turned passionate as his tongue entreated hers to dance.

He purred into the kiss as Kagome absentmindedly started stroking his tail. Giggling, Kagome broke the kiss. "Kawaii!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I am not kawaii!"

Still giggling, Kagome pecked his cheek. "My mate is kawaii!"

His face softened and he allowed a smile to ghost his lips. "So is mine."

Still giggling, she drew away from him and hopped to the ground. Sesshoumaru followed her off the rock, the smile still on his lips. She stood by a tree, looking up at the full moon. Sesshoumaru followed after her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking, koishii?"

She looked down at his hair that spilled over his shoulders and mixed with hers. "…We are as different as night and day. How is this going to work, Maru-chan?"

He smiled at her insight, and at the nickname she had already given him. "We will make it work, koishii." He nuzzled her neck before looking up at the moon. 'As different as the night and day…not so different at all.'

Konnichiwa minna-chan! This is a short segment that I had a sudden urge to write. My inspiration is a memory of a dream I had before ., about this white haired guy, a spring, wounds, blood…get the idea? I hate coming up with names to mai stories…I always thought of Kagome and Sesshou as night and day…their looks, their personality, kinda like yin and yang! Fire and ice! White n' black, they look soo kawaii together…don't get me wrong, I like Inuyasha-but theres a limit to what a girl can take…I think Kagome deserves someone who's heart isn't divided. If you think this is OOC, then I'd have to tell you that this is based on a dream I had, okay? And so he's OOC. What? I like romance! No one said this was supposed to be bloody. .

sniffle. My friends hate me . sob . - well, hope you enjoyed, n' tell me what you think! .


End file.
